


Я жду тебя прошлым летом

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не поздно исправить свои ошибки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я жду тебя прошлым летом

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ау-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры" специально для команды Ракузан.  
> Беты: Анку-эль, Terra Celtika.

Поезд тряхнуло на повороте, и Хаяма покрепче вцепился в поручень. Через станцию предстояло выходить, так что он начал продвигаться к выходу — людей в вагоне было как селедок в банке. Он почувствовал, как в сумке завибрировал телефон, извернулся и даже смог достать, но это было всего лишь сообщение от сестренки Лео с напоминанием купить ему специальную маску для волос. Маску эту продавали только в Токио и только в каком-то особом магазине, но Хаяма был должен сестренке и обещался привезти. Он отправил короткое «Ок!» в ответ и сунул телефон в карман. Двери с шипением отворились, и люди хлынули наружу. 

Хаяма спешно скользил сквозь толпу, хотя он снова приехал раньше и у него еще оставалось достаточно времени. Они с Изуки договорились встретиться у фонтана после обеда и подкрепиться в уютной кафешке неподалеку, а потом сходить в кино. Может быть, их прогулка, как десятки прогулок до этого, закончится у Изуки дома, и Хаяма опять опоздает на поезд в Киото, но думать об этом пока рано. Проходя мимо фонтана, он еле сдержался, чтобы не нырнуть в него — предвкушение встречи каждый раз превращало его в безмозглый и счастливый комок нервов. 

Это длилось почти год. Они познакомились после матча, когда Изуки смешно пошутил, а Хаяма не смог его победить. Было очень больно и обидно, но Хаяма честно признался себе, что парень из Сейрин задел его за живое. Он нашел Изуки после матча и потребовал у него электронную почту, куда собирался слать длинные прочувствованные письма о том, как он его ненавидит. Изуки удивился, но почту свою дал. В итоге они подружились, а на третьем году старшей школы стали ездить друг к другу.

Хаяма часто думал, что та встреча была предопределена судьбой, не иначе. Их характеры сложились, как две части паззла, и им даже не пришлось трудиться искать общий язык, потому что они нашли его сразу. Обида прошла, а желание отомстить за проигрыш потерялось за другими чувствами. Изуки нравился Хаяме. Нравился больше, чем друг.

И это, конечно, было взаимно.

— Привет! — закричал Хаяма издалека и энергично замахал рукой, заметив знакомую макушку. Изуки кивнул ему и пошел быстрее, а Хаяма не выдержал и побежал. Они столкнулись лбами и, смеясь, неловко разъединились. 

— Торопею от твоей торопливости, — привычно скаламбурил Изуки и отошел на шаг. Его глаза бегали вверх-вниз по фигуре Хаямы и сияли, будто он не видел его несколько лет. Хаяме очень хотелось обнять его, а лучше — хорошенько облапать и вспомнить, каков он на ощупь, но вокруг было полно людей, а он не любил, когда на них смотрели. 

— Ну что, пойдем подкрепимся? — предложил Хаяма. После курсов Изуки всегда хотел есть, у него как раз сегодня были занятия. 

— Не отказался бы от тарелки лапши, — улыбнулся он. 

Хаяма обрадовался, что звериная чуткость его не подвела. В кафе их колени соприкасались под столом, локти задевали друг друга, и Изуки умудрялся говорить и есть одновременно. Хаяма любил слушать его, и рассказывай он хоть о способах размножения у одноклеточных, ему было бы интересно. Но их разговоры редко бывали односторонними — кто-то из них то и дело перебивал другого. 

В кино Хаяма никак не мог сосредоточиться на сюжете. Изуки отвлекал, тыкался в шею теплыми губами, гладил руками пальцы в темноте, и все это умудрялся делать незаметно. Набрался у парнишки из своей команды, подумал Хаяма. В кафе он, не переставая, говорил о баскетболе, и Хаяма страшно завидовал ребятам, которые даже шуток его не понимают, из-за которых Изуки постоянно сидит на скамейке запасных. Они ведь могут видеть его каждый день. Подумав об этом, Хаяма схватил лицо Изуки в ладони и быстро, зло его поцеловал. На экране разворачивалась кульминационная сцена — после долгой и захватывающей погони коп наконец загнал преступника в угол и целился ему в голову. Никому не было до них дела. 

Изуки легко увлекался, так что Хаяма забыл, кто начал эту игру. Он осторожно укусил Изуки за нижнюю губу, и тот отстранился, сверкая шалыми глазами. С ним было ужасно круто целоваться, но проходить остаток вечера с каменным стояком Хаяма не планировал. 

На улице стало легче. Воздух к вечеру остыл, после душного кинотеатра дышать им было приятно и легко. Хаяма пошел в сторону парка — он казался немноголюдным, а ему очень хотелось остаться с Изуки наедине. Стиснуть его плечи, прижаться грудью к груди, может, даже украсть парочку поцелуев. Изуки, вероятно, думал о том же, слишком уж часто косился на выпиравшие клыки.

— Скоро экзамены, — вздохнул Изуки. Взгляд у него стал рассеянным. — Не верится, что надо уходить из клуба. 

Хаяма понял, к чему он ведет, и поморщился. Какое-то время они не смогут видеться, и вместо тренировок с долгожданными свиданиями по выходным в его жизни останется только учеба. По большему счету, Хаяме было все равно, куда поступать. Но Изуки планировал пройти в Тодай и усердно готовился, даже на подготовительные курсы ходил. Разумеется, Хаяма хотел учиться вместе с ним, но его оценки оставляли желать лучшего. Мысли о будущем навевали на Хаяму тоску, и он состроил обиженную мину.

— Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что бросаешь меня? — с надеждой спросил он, сделав вид, что ничего не понимает. 

— Нет, конечно, — Изуки посмотрел на него, словно он сказал что-то очень глупое. — Просто…

Он запнулся, подбирая слова. Хаяма заранее знал, что он скажет, но все же спросил:

— Просто что? 

— Нам придется реже видеться, — неохотно продолжил Изуки.

— Вот как, — ответил Хаяма через несколько секунд. Он хотел сказать это своим обычным тоном, но вышло грустно и как-то расстроенно. — Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Сегодня-то мы еще можем погулять?

— Можем, — Изуки виновато улыбнулся. Он не сводил глаз с его лица, будто хотел дыру в нем прожечь.

Хаяма оглянулся. Они обошли парк вдоль и поперек, но ни разу не были в этой его части. Может, здесь шли ремонтные работы? Хаяма не помнил, чтобы где-то висели предупредительные знаки. Вдалеке слышался собачий лай и детский смех, в деревьях чирикали птицы. На улице еще не стемнело, Хаяма не нашел вокруг ни одного человека. 

— Слушай, Изуки, что-то пить хочется, давай в комбини, а? — неуверенно предложил Хаяма. 

Изуки ничего странного не замечал и с любопытством смотрел по сторонам. 

— Смотри, какая штуковина, — он показал на серую глянцевую будку, напоминавшую автомат с напитками. За толстым стеклом рядами стояли вытянутые баночки, сбоку на автомате была щель для монет. — Никогда таких не видел. Давай попробуем?

Автомат как автомат, но Хаяме почему-то вдруг стало тревожно. Изуки, поймав его обеспокоенный взгляд, потерял к странной штуковине интерес и снова уставился на его лицо. 

— Что-то случилось? 

Хаяма пожал плечами. Он покосился на автомат и поискал мелочь в кармане. 

— У тебя есть монеты? 

— Сейчас, — Изуки достал из сумки кошелек. — Странно, даже цены не указаны…

— Может, все-таки в комбини? — на всякий случай спросил Хаяма. Изуки поморщил нос.

— Идти далеко. Что-то должно сработать, — он вложил в щель несколько монет и наугад нажал кнопку рядом с банкой, похожей на «Кока-колу». 

Автомат загудел и выплюнул баночку в лоток. Изуки вытащил ее и передал Хаяме.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Хаяма, глядя на чужую руку, замершую на блестящей банке. Изуки будто чего-то ждал и выглядел задумчивым и усталым. 

Хаяма растерялся и сделал первое, что пришло на ум — заключил Изуки в объятья и прижал прямо к автомату. Они целовались несколько долгих минут, а потом раздался громкий щелчок, они вздрогнули, и земля стала уплывать из-под ног. 

С лица Изуки еще не сошло возбужденное выражение, когда банка в руке Хаямы раскрылась, и внутри показались непонятные символы, которые светились и бежали по кругу. Хаяма покрепче ухватился за Изуки, все померкло, а потом что-то произошло. 

Хаяме показалось, что его пропустили через игольное ушко — такими странными и неприятными были ощущения. Еще не до конца обретя зрение, он стал искать Изуки, но тот сидел рядом на асфальте и жалобно стонал. Хаяма вздохнул с облегчением и только тогда оглянулся. Они все так же стояли в парке, но автомата рядом уже не было.

— Что за… — выдохнул Изуки, подняв голову. Хаяма проследил за его взглядом, но ничего, кроме деревьев, не увидел.

Изуки нахмурился. Вытащил из кармана мобильник и засунул его обратно.

— Не ловит, — как-то беспомощно сказал он и опустил руки.

Хаяма с недоумением уставился на чертовы деревья и внезапно понял, что же не так. Они стали намного ниже, и лавочки были совсем другие. Гуляющие по аллее люди выглядели странно: другая одежда, другие прически, другие игрушки в руках у детей. Эти дети играли в сильно устаревшие приставки взамен современных гаджетов. Высокого торгового центра, обвешанного рекламными щитами и экранами, не было и в помине. Вместо него на пустыре торчали маленькие ветхие дома. 

Они что, попали в прошлое?

— Невероятно временное приключение, тебе не кажется? — невесело усмехнулся Изуки. 

Нет, только не это!

— Слушай, а может, это флешмоб какой-нибудь или этот, как его… — Хаяма замахал руками, пытаясь вспомнить слово, — ну, пранк? Кто-то решил над нами подшутить?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы так было, — Изуки поежился, — но я что-то сомневаюсь.

— Блин, — только и смог сказать Хаяма. — Вот же засада!

Он сел на асфальт рядом с Изуки и привалился к его плечу. Изуки был теплый и излучал спокойствие, несмотря ни на что. До ужаса бестолковая ситуация вдруг показалось не такой ужасной.

— Как думаешь, мы сможем вернуться? — тихо спросил Хаяма, наблюдая за линией муравьев, ползущих рядом с их ногами. 

— Должен быть какой-то способ, — медленно сказал Изуки. — Машина времени не может возить только в одном направлении.

Хаяма закрыл глаза. Он бы хотел попасть сейчас в комнату Изуки и сделать с ним множество неприличных вещей, а не торчать непонятно в каком времени и думать, что с этим делать.

— Похоже на Токио моего детства, — сказал Изуки через минуту. 

«Вот бы сюда переехать, как только покончу с экзаменами», лениво подумал Хаяма. Голос Изуки вывел его из ступора. 

— Так чего мы тут сидим? — с энтузиазмом воскликнул он и вскочил. — Надо все здесь осмотреть, вдруг наткнемся на что-нибудь интересное?

— Например, на Делориан, — усмехнулся Изуки, — или ТАРДИС. 

— Было бы отлично! 

Хаяма помог Изуки встать и потащил его за собой.

Прогулки по прошлому — забавный аттракцион. Будто попадаешь в мир детских видеозаписей, где все было так же, но немного по-другому. Хотя откуда Хаяме было знать, он всю жизнь прожил в Киото. Изуки ориентировался лучше и рассказывал о каждом здании, магазине и спортивной площадке, которых уже не было там, в их времени. Некоторых построек Изуки не узнавал, и они решили, что попали в год, где они еще не родились. Пытались спрашивать точную дату у прохожих, но те только делали удивленные лица и проходили мимо, игнорируя вопрос. 

— Эта современность недостаточно для нас современна, — Изуки все время оглядывался, ему явно было некомфортно. Их одежда довольно сильно отличалась от нынешней моды. 

— Я уже хочу обратно. Когда нас заберут? Эй, вы там! — Хаяма сложил ладони рупором и закричал в небо. — Забирайте, мы готовы!

Небо осталось безмолвным. 

— Пора искать, где переночевать, — вздохнул Изуки. — Похоже, мы все-таки застряли.

Озвученный факт неприятно резанул уши. В голосе Изуки не слышалось беспокойства, он был точно уверен, что они вернутся — не сейчас, так на следующий день. Хаяма прищурился, разглядывая беззвездное токийское небо, глубоко вздохнул и круто повернулся на пятках.

— Какие есть варианты?

Их почти не было. Родственники и друзья отпадали по понятным причинам, но на ночевку в гостинице им должно хватить. Изуки вспомнил старый капсульный отель, который уже должен существовать в этом времени. Чтобы срезать путь, они вернулись в злополучный парк, где вовсю горели яркие фонари. 

— Я отлучусь, — сказал Изуки и пошел в сторону общественного туалета. Хаяма устроился на ближайшей скамейке и устало откинулся на спинку. 

Один из самых безумных дней в его жизни подходил к концу. Хаяма никогда не жаловался на усталость, но сейчас он чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела. Хотелось только лечь и вырубиться. Желательно рядом с Изуки. Он подумал, что не прочь зависнуть здесь подольше. В их времени его ждала куча проблем — нужно сдавать экзамены, думать про университет, выбирать профессию. Все это разлучало его с Изуки, а здесь они могли быть вместе. 

В траве что-то призывно сверкнуло. Хаяма присмотрелся — кто-то отдыхал на газоне и забыл выбросить мусор? Но простая стекляшка не могла так сверкать. Он встал со скамейки и как загипнотизированный пошел на блеск. Поднятая им вещь оказалась той не совсем банкой с инопланетными символами, забросившей их с Изуки в это долбаное время.

Крышка щелкнула и раскрылась. Чуть не выплюнув подскочившее к горлу сердце, Хаяма обернулся и заорал что есть мочи:

— Изуки! Шун, эта штука работает!

Изуки неторопливо шел по пустой аллее, но, заметив волнение Хаямы, тут же прибавил шага, а потом побежал.

— Подожди меня! — закричал он. Хаяма краем глаза заметил, что вокруг стало как-то светлее, но не обратил на это внимание.

— Черт возьми, она… Шун, скорее!

Он дернулся, протянув руку с устройством вперед, но было поздно. Их разделяло расстояние в один шаг, земля знакомо ушла из-под ног, а зрение будто выключилось. 

Хаяма упал, прорыв лицом траву, в нос забилась сырая теплая земля. Он перевернулся на спину и вскочил, не потрудившись поправить безнадежно испачканную одежду. Парк обрел привычный вид, деревья заметно прибавили в высоте, торчал, обвешанный рекламой, торговый центр. Все было на месте, кроме Изуки. Хаяма схватился за голову, стараясь подавить рвущийся из горла стон. Чувство невосполнимой потери целиком заполнило его сознание.

***

Лео стоял возле окна — величественный и утонченный даже в бесформенной длинной рубашке, прикрывающей задницу в узких штанах. Хаяма бросил рюкзак на стул и зажег свет в комнате.

— Чего в темноте сидишь, сестренка? Ты бы хоть занавеску отодвинул, ничего же не видно.

— Кажется, у меня появился сталкер, — не отходя от окна, сообщил Лео. — Околачивается у нас под окнами. Подозрительный тип. 

— Бедный мужик, — без сочувствия сказал Хаяма и лег на кровать. После четырех пар и вечерней подработки сил у него не осталось даже на то, чтобы приготовить себе ужин. Он поленился подходить к окну. — Как он тебе?

— Не в моем вкусе, — Лео досадливо передернул плечами. — Пусть поищет себе парня по возрасту.

— Ну так отшей, делов-то, — Хаяма зевнул, сунул под голову подушку и опустил веки. 

— Да ладно, пусть погуляет немного, — Лео даже не пытался скрыть, как ему льстило пристальное внимание. Хаяма не понимал, что хорошего может быть в том, что тебя преследует какой-то стремный немолодой тип.

Хаяма лежал с закрытыми глазами и не видел, как Лео отошел от окна, но чувствовал по мягким шагам, как тот обходит кровать и садится за низкий столик, вечно заваленный какими-то чертежами. Он учился на архитектора и вечно горбился над своими проектами, ворча на Хаяму за то, что тот слишком шумит. Снять с ним квартиру вскладчину было лучшим решением — Лео вовремя вносил свою половину платы за аренду, следил за порядком в доме и не доставлял проблем. Если не считать мелких недостатков вроде склонности рассказывать о своих пассиях и почти патологической повернутости на чистоте, из Лео вышел идеальный сосед. Другое дело, что Хаяма всячески привносил хаоса в его жизнь, из-за чего Лео много раз грозился съехать, но угрозы свои, однако, выполнять не спешил. 

— Эй, сестренка, — позвал Хаяма, чувствуя, что засыпает. Язык уже начал заплетаться. — Что у нас есть в холодильнике?

— У тебя — ничего, — холодно отозвался Лео. 

— Я так устал, — Хаяма постарался вложить в свой голос побольше страдания. — Может, сжалишься и покормишь меня? Я тебя отблагодарю. 

— От тебя не дождешься. И кстати, ты лежишь на моей кровати.

— Ну сестренка.

— Перестань канючить. 

— Сестре-е-енка.

— Котаро, я занят!

— Я познакомлю тебя с ди-джеем, который тебе понравился. Он у нас в баре работает.

Ответом было молчание. Хаяма даже приоткрыл один глаз — Лео сидел, опустив голову, и напряженно думал.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Лео. — Но только в последний раз!

— Обожаю тебя, сестренка! — крикнул Хаяма вслед уходящему на кухню Лео. Он перевернулся на живот, свесил руку с кровати и вслушался в тишину. Между пальцами из-за открытого окна пробегал легкий ветерок.

Половина первого курса прошла, а он уже смертельно устал. Поступая в университет по спортивной стипендии, Хаяма не думал, что учиться будет так тяжело. В школе он любил историю, и пойти на археолога тогда казалось неплохой идеей. Ошибался, как оказалось — не такими уж интересными были лекции, к тому же то, чем они занимались на так называемых раскопках, сильно расходилось с представлениями о профессии. Хаяма с грехом пополам закрыл первую сессию и с запоем ушел в тренировки и работу. Ему не слишком нравилась университетская команда, выбранная специальность не нравилась тоже, но он не собирался что-либо менять. Единственное, что он чувствовал с тех пор, как закончилось прошлое лето — полное безразличие ко всему. 

Хаяма не сказал сестренке Лео, что его сталкер может вполне оказаться полицейским в штатской одежде. Уже год и половина осени, как за ним наблюдают. Периодически вызывали в участок и мучили вопросами, будто проверяли на стойкость. Полицейским Хаяма сказал, что Изуки исчез, когда он вышел в туалет. Вернулся, но его уже не было. «Понятия не имею, куда он мог пойти. Нет, мы не поссорились. И в мыслях не было причинять ему вред». Хаяма повторял одно и то же, как попугай, его уже воротило от собственных слов. Даже мать Изуки подозревала его в убийстве, и это стало последним ударом. 

— Вы думаете, я грохнул вашего сына и спрятал останки?! — в бешенстве орал он. Злость и обида превращали его лицо в свирепую маску, делая Хаяму похожим на зверя, готового к броску. Изуки-сан попятилась, испуганно закрыла лицо руками, глядя сквозь пальцы широко раскрытыми глазами. 

Шершавые мамины руки погладили Хаяму по вздыбившимся волосам на затылке, стиснули его напряженные плечи, успокаивая. 

— Тише, Кота-кун, — нежно проговорила мама. — Я уверена, Изуки-сан не хотела тебя обидеть.

И он отступил, опустил плечи, превратил ощерившуюся морду обратно в человеческое лицо. Отвернулся и ушел от рыдающей Изуки-сан, ни разу на нее не взглянув.

— Я тоже хочу его вернуть, — сказал он маме, когда та договорила с семьей Изуки и догнала его в коридоре полицейского участка. — Но меня посадят в психушку, если я расскажу им правду. 

— Расскажи мне, — попросила мама, доверчиво заглядывая в его глаза. 

Хаяма свел брови. Он думал, что отупел настолько, что уже ничего не сделает ему больнее, чем разлука с Изуки, но неожиданное доверие мамы вдруг согнуло его пополам.

— Я не убивал его. И никогда бы не убил. Честно.

Голос предательски дрогнул, и он уткнулся матери в грудь. Она обняла его, как в детстве, похлопывая и гладя по спине. 

— Я знаю, — говорила она, а Хаяму все сильнее трясло. — Он был тебе слишком дорог. 

Полиция не могла выдвинуть обвинения в адрес Хаямы — не было трупа. Изуки Шуна объявили в розыск как пропавшего без вести, и у Хаямы появилась возможность вести относительно нормальную жизнь. Их с Лео пригласили в университет почти одновременно, Акаши без проблем поступил в Тодай, а Небуя остался в Киото — помогать в семейном ресторанчике отца. Смириться с отсутствием Изуки было тяжело. Хаяма искал его, при первой возможности ехал в тот злополучный парк и прочесывал окрестности, но все было бесполезно. Машину времени тоже найти не удалось — она после того случая как сквозь землю провалилась, и автоматы с напитками вскоре стали вызывать у него неприязнь. 

Хаяма жил в полной уверенности, что Изуки существует в этой реальности. Под другим именем, с другим лицом, но он все-таки есть. Думать так было лучше, чем причитать о нем, как о покойнике, чем занималась Изуки-сан. Даже друзья Изуки из Сейрин с течением времени перестали верить в его возвращение, но Хаяма не мог их винить — они не знали всей правды. 

— Котаро. Просыпайся, слышишь? Котаро-чан! — сквозь сон донеслось до Хаямы.

Он сел и разлепил глаза. Лео стоял, уперев кулаки в бока — грозный и высокий. Ни капли женственности, если подумать. Все эти ужимки, долгие взгляды из-под длинных ресниц, томные вздохи — всего лишь игра. Все развлекаются по-своему.

— Ужин ждет на столе. Принести еду сюда я тебе не разрешаю — не хватало еще, чтобы ты сорил в моей постели.

— Спасибо, сестренка, — Хаяма растрогался чуть ли не до слез. 

Ел, мылся, ложился спать он уже на автомате. Он в последнее время все делал немного механически, без какого-то стремления. Тренер жаловался, что он стал играть хуже — пропал азарт, снизилась концентрация. Если бы Хаяма знал, что когда-нибудь ему станет неважно, чья команда победит, он дал бы себе пощечину. Но теперь в этом не было смысла, он чувствовал, что достиг своего потолка как игрок, и мог только поддерживать форму.

Предположительного сталкера Лео Хаяма встретил через пару дней. Он стоял за углом дома, где они с Лео жили, и воровато оглядывался по сторонам. Шляпа, широкие солнечные очки, закрывающие половину лица, пальто с высоким воротом — его маскировка была довольно стандартной. Хаяме хотелось зевать при одном лишь взгляде на него. 

— Как банально, — громко сказал он, стоя через дорогу. — Подойти и заговорить у тебя, значит, яиц не хватает?

Мужчина передернул плечами, развернулся лицом. Что-то в нем было неуловимо знакомым, но Хаяма не мог понять, что именно.

— Вырядился, как на Хэллоуин, — продолжил Хаяма с презрением. — Чего ты добиваешься? 

Мужчина открыл рот и что-то сказал, но слова заглушила проезжающая мимо машина. Хаяма решительно шагнул на дорогу, наблюдая за тем, как у незнакомца поднимаются брови. 

— Отвали от сестренки Лео. Ему нравятся ровесники, так что у тебя по-любому нет шансов, дядя. 

Он оказался на тротуаре рядом с ним. Мужчина стоял, опустив руки, и не шевелился. Хаяма подошел достаточно близко и теперь видел его глаза за темными стеклами очков. От его больного неподвижного взгляда почему-то становилось тревожно и неуютно. 

— Ты меня понял или нет? — быстро теряя наглость, спросил Хаяма. Мужчина качнулся вперед, но в этом движении не чувствовалось угрозы, будто он хотел обнять Хаяму, а не ударить. 

И все же Хаяма сделал шаг назад.

— Почему ты молчишь? Нечего сказать? — Хаяму уже порядком раздражало его странное поведение. — Уходи отсюда, пока я не вызвал полицию.

Губы у мужчины задрожали. Он был старше, намного старше Хаямы, но вел себя, как испуганный подросток. Он задрожал, увидев, что Хаяма достал телефон, и сказал:

— Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста, Хаяма. Я так хотел увидеть тебя.

У Хаямы упало сердце. Голос Изуки, раздающийся из горла этого мужчины, подействовал на него, как транквилизатор. Резко накатила усталость, все тело онемело, он едва удержался на ногах. Где-то с воем проехала машина скорой помощи, и Хаяме стало совсем плохо. 

— Ты… — его собственный голос, за минуту до этого бывший звонким и сильным, охрип. — Это действительно ты?

Мужчина грустно улыбнулся, снял шляпу и очки, опустив воротник и постепенно став Изуки. Тем же Изуки, с которым он расстался год и целую осень назад, только изрядно повзрослевшим. Хаяма даже сказал бы — состарившимся. Он не стал выше, хоть поначалу Хаяме и показалось, что он вырос. Плечи стали шире, скулы заострились, впали щеки. Кожа его потеряла упругость, кое-где уже виднелись морщины. Он теперь носил другую стрижку, и Хаяма почувствовал, что даже если постарается, не найдет на его голове ни одного седого волоска.

— Как же так, Изуки? — как ребенок у всезнающего взрослого спросил Хаяма. — Как такое произошло?

— Я, наверное, должен сказать что-то мудрое, вроде «мы думаем, что можем управлять нашей жизнью, но это вовсе не так»?

Хаяма приблизился к Изуки и положил ладони на его лицо, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Ему уже было плевать на окружающих и что о них подумают. Гладко выбритые щеки дрогнули, и эта судорога передалась Хаяме. Он скользнул ладонями вниз, провел пальцами по губам и переложил руки за спину, на лопатки. 

— Прости меня, — сказал Хаяма, извиняясь сразу за все — и за то, что оставил в прошлом, и за то, что не узнал. — Я смертельно по тебе скучал.

— Я тоже. Время — тяжкое бремя, — неловко скаламбурил Изуки. Дурацкая шутка, но Хаяма засмеялся. 

— Как ты жил все эти годы? Не представляю, как бы поступил на твоем месте.

Изуки вздохнул и прижал Хаяму к себе.

— Первое время я провел в больнице. Я был слишком растерян, чтобы что-то придумать. — Хаяма не стал уточнять, что это за больница, это было понятно без пояснений. — Потом стал говорить, что у меня амнезия. Якобы очнулся в парке и ничего не помнил. Мне придумали новое имя, сделали документы, оформили пособие. В общем, государство обо мне позаботилось, — Изуки горько усмехнулся. — Когда ты родился, я уже начал работать. Мне хотелось накопить на университет.

Хаяма зажмурился, но это не помогло. Глаза наполнились слезами, и так не хотелось, чтобы Изуки видел, как он плачет. Хаяма потерся лицом о плечо Изуки, стирая непрошенную влагу.

— У тебя есть семья? — волнуясь, спросил Хаяма. 

Изуки отрицательно покачал головой. Наверное, эта новость должна была принести Хаяме облегчение, но он ничего не почувствовал.

— Что-то я не рад. 

— Я пытался. Однажды даже чуть не женился. Не получилось, — Изуки отвел глаза и нахмурился. Эта тема для него неприятна, понял Хаяма, и не стал задавать вопросов. 

— Как ты меня нашел? Я же не говорил тебе, что собираюсь поступать в Токио, — вспомнил Хаяма.

Изуки смутился, поджал губы. Такое родное и знакомое выражение странно смотрелось на изменившемся лице.

— Я следил за тобой с детства, а потом перестал, — он нахмурился. — Когда ты встретил меня. Я решил — раз все должно было сложиться именно так, я не буду ни во что вмешиваться. В моей жизни появились люди и занятия, которые помогали отвлечься от мыслей о тебе. 

Хаяма смотрел на куртку Изуки, на его ботинки, на трещину в стене за его спиной, но только не на его лицо.

— Что же заставило тебя сорваться?

— Ты пропал. Я переждал то лето, когда другой я должен был исчезнуть, а потом зачем-то приехал в Киото. Тебя уже не было. Я не спрашивал у твоей семьи — они могли узнать меня, а соседи отказались говорить о тебе.

Соседи в киотском доме и правда не отличались доверчивостью. Если бы Хаяма знал, что Изуки тоже его ищет, ему было бы легче пережить этот год.

— Меня привел к тебе твой друг. Я однажды заменял преподавателя, который ведет у него математический анализ. Он спал всю пару и вряд ли меня запомнил. 

— Математический анализ?! — округлил глаза Хаяма. Он представлял Изуки кем угодно, но только не преподавателем.

— Ну да, я же говорил, что копил деньги на образование, — Изуки улыбнулся и взъерошил Хаяме волосы. — Не заставляй меня рассказывать всю мою биографию. Что важнее, — он снял руку с головы и перестал улыбаться. — Мы еще можем все исправить. Поможешь мне?

— Но как? И зачем? — удивился Хаяма. — Разве мы не вместе? И твоя работа… ты столько добился!

— Пока добился, чуть не убился, — пожаловался Изуки. — И потом, Хаяма, знаешь — время не лечит. У меня было много лет, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Хаяма метался с желанием заплакать и поцеловать Изуки на глазах у всех, но вместо этого с готовностью ответил:

— Я понимаю. Что мне делать?

Изуки криво улыбнулся, расстегнул пальто и достал из внутреннего кармана банку «Кока-колы» и, как год назад, протянул ее Хаяме. 

— Ты ее выронил тогда. Я пытался ее включить, но не получалось. Похоже, она реагирует только на тебя. 

— Ты хранил ее столько лет? 

Изуки кивнул. 

— Я боюсь, что опять тебя потеряю, — признался он. — И другой попытки уже не будет. 

— Она мне не понадобится, — заверил его Хаяма. — Давай только не здесь. Лучше не шокировать людей.

У Лео были занятия, так что квартира была свободна. Изуки попросил прощения за вторжение, робко сел у столика с чертежами. Они поцеловались напоследок — у губ Изуки за годы совсем не изменился вкус, и Хаяма взял в руки бутылку.

— Я буду ждать тебя, — лицо Изуки виделось нечетким: мир уже начал меркнуть. — Увидимся прошлым летом!

Хаяму сплющило и перемололо, как планету, угодившую в черную дыру. Он обнаружил себя лежащим в кустах, разбросав руки и ноги. Где-то вблизи раздавались голоса. 

— У тебя есть монеты? — собственный голос показался Хаяме странным и неестественным. 

— Сейчас. Странно, даже цены не указаны, — это был Изуки. Он перевернулся, пополз на коленях и осторожно выглянул из-за листвы. 

Он видел самого себя, видел, что тот Хаяма сомневался, но ничего не предпринял. Нельзя всегда полагаться только на инстинкты, говорил ему Изуки, а он всегда прислушивался к нему. Почему он ничего тогда не сделал?

Этот вопрос мучил его весь этот год, но рефлексия — лишняя в такой важный момент. Хаяма подобрался, наблюдая за собой и Изуки из своей засады.

У Хаямы было ощущение, что он смотрит фильм, который много раз видел до этого и выучил все реплики. Вот он-в-прошлом предложил Изуки сходить в комбини, но тот отказался. Вот он опустил монеты в щель, достал из лотка банку и протянул ее тому Хаяме.

Нынешний Хаяма знал, что ему делать. Он приготовился: выровнял дыхание, сосредоточился на разворачивающейся сцене. 

— Спасибо, — сказал другой он и прижал Изуки к автомату. 

Их поцелуй стал сигналом к действию. Хаяма отсчитал три секунды, набрал в грудь воздуха и закричал, изменив голос до неузнаваемости:

— Совсем стыд потеряли! Уже на виду у всех развратничают, негодники! 

Изуки и Хаяма отскочили друг от друга, сделали испуганные лица и побежали. Изуки споткнулся, выронил банку и не стал поднимать, а дальше они бежали, схватившись за руки. Их смех еще долго гремел в воздухе, как запоздалые раскаты грома после дождя. 

Хаяма счастливо смеялся им вслед. 

Аллея опустела, и он подошел к тому месту, где упал Изуки. Подобрал банку, повертел в руках, разглядывая причудливые узоры, крутившиеся внутри нее. 

Дальше было ощущение, будто его засунули в стиральную машину и хорошенько прополоскали. Три путешествия спустя оно стало почти привычным. 

— Котаро. Эй, Котаро, слышишь меня? — донеслось до Хаямы сквозь сон. Дежавю — бестолковое чувство, но Хаяма был ему рад.

— Ну чего, — пробормотал он, получше укутываясь в одеяло. 

— Мы на пары проспали.

Хаяма резко распахнул глаза. Изуки нависал над ним и тормошил за плечо. Ни морщин, ни дряблой кожи — обычный восемнадцатилетний парень. Голый к тому же. Хаяма залип на следе от зубов вокруг правого соска.

— Боже, Изуки, я так счастлив, — без улыбки сказал Хаяма. 

Изуки прищурился, во взгляде промелькнуло беспокойство.

— Что тебе приснилось такое? Ты смеялся во сне. 

— Это был кошмар. Как хорошо, что он закончился.

Он положил руку Изуки на затылок, притянул к себе. Каждое движение отдавалось болью ниже поясницы — похоже, у них была бурная ночь. 

— Котаро, — Изуки пытался воззвать к разуму. — А как же пары? Я думал, тебе жалко пропускать интересные лекции…

— К черту их, я соскучился, — отмахнулся Хаяма и сдернул мешающее одеяло. 

Изуки усмехнулся в поцелуй, обвил его руками и ногами. Хаяма еще не знал всех изменений, которые произошли в этом времени, но в одном он был уверен точно — это настоящее ему нравится.


End file.
